


For Me Part 4

by makingitwork



Series: Newtmas Prompt Fills [5]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Thomas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Newt, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Omega Newt, Rut, Smut, Somnophilia, the usual with this series, top Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy's entering his rut and it's making him a little more possessive and jealous than usual,</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Me Part 4

‘You smell of him.’ Thomas hissed, as Newt walked into his apartment. He was still sharing with Minho. Newt and Thomas had decided to move in together, only after they’d been permanently bound by the bite. 

Newt frowned, tugging off his brown coat to hang on the door ‘Smell of who?’

‘Alby.’ 

‘Well d’uh. He’s in my english class-‘ Newt was being slammed against the door, Thomas pressing against him, growling 

‘I don’t want you to see him anymore.’ 

Newt shoved him away, eyes hard ‘Calm down, Tommy.’ He ordered firmly ‘Your rut’s getting close, so I’m going to excuse this…’ he gestured vaguely at his boyfriend ‘outburst, but you under no circumstances get to tell me who I can and can’t see.’ Thomas glared at him, and Newt rolled his eyes, heading for the fridge. An Alpha’s rut was very different to an Omega’s heat. It only lasted one day, but the faint effects could be found before and after. Jealousy, possessiveness, the rut was the only time an Alpha could knot, it was obviously different for females, but neither of them had paid that much attention in health class. Evolution had stopped the need for knots to get Omegas pregnant, but they had yet been worn away. 

‘You’re mine!’ Thomas hissed, and Newt ignored him, reaching into the fridge and taking out a sandwich. 

‘I know I’m yours. And you’re mine. We’re soul mates. Okay, Tommy?’ He tsked gently ‘I think it’s really close. Probably tomorrow. Ever knotted someone before?’

Thomas shook his head, trying to clear it ‘No. No, I haven’t. Bet you’ve taken one before, though, haven’t you? Slut! Bet you and Alby did, during that freaks rut. I bet you took it up the ass-‘ Newt’s hand slapped him hard around the face, and Thomas froze 

‘Tommy.’ Newt said coldly, firmly ‘Who am I?’

Thomas growled, confused and annoyed ‘What?’ 

‘I said- who am I?’ each word was punctuated with a jab in the chest and Thomas stared at him, before all tension drained 

‘My Omega,’ he said quietly, and Newt nodded, eyes still hard and unyielding, turning away from him to grab a packet of biscuits.

‘I’m sorry I had to hit you,’ Newt muttered, munching away, one hand rested on his back, massaging gently, and Thomas edged closer to him, tugging his shirt up to reveal the rapidly forming bruise from where he’d slammed him into the door handle.

‘I’m sorry,’ Thomas choked, he could feel tears prickling in his eyes as he kissed Newt’s neck from behind. His Omega leaned into him contentedly 

‘It’s fine, Tommy. I’ve had injuries worse than this. Once broke my leg falling from a tree.’ 

‘I hurt you.’ Thomas insisted, disgusted with himself ‘I hurt my omega!’

‘You rut controlled fool,’ Newt chuckled, pressing a kiss to Thomas’ nose as he spun round ‘relax. Omegas heal quick. Part of the heritage.’ He nuzzled his boyfriends neck, purring, feeling Thomas slump and relax around him. ‘I shouldn’t have left you for so long. Your Alpha’s getting all riled up,’ Thomas could only make a hum of agreement, as Newt showered him with praise, affection, and attention ‘But I’m here now. Here for my big, strong Alpha,’ his voice dropped seductively, as he pushed Thomas onto the sofa, and straddled him, grinding their jean clad crotches together, nipping along his neck. ‘Come on, scent me,’ he lifted his head, and Thomas inhaled the sweet, sweet scent, feeling all the anger of the day dissipate away. ‘There we go,’ Newt’s hands carded through his hair, grazing along his scalp soothingly in lovely repetitive motions. ‘I’m here. Your Omega.’ 

‘My Omega,’ Thomas agreed, eyes fluttering shut, as he drifted to sleep. 

…  
…  
…

When Thomas awoke, he was barely content. 

He could feel it inside him, restless, the possessive, angry urge to hunt and kiss and destroy, but it was tempered by the fact he lay in bed, only in his underwear, with his Omega, who wore nothing. He took a deep breath, letting the scent sooth him, before admiring Newt’s naked form. The boy was curled up on his side away from Thomas as they’d been spooning, his hair tousled artfully, featured unguarded and relaxed. Blankets snuggled up to his chin, hiding that gorgeous milky skin.

Thomas was toeing off his underwear before he thought about it, and nestled his hard cock between Newt’s firm, nicely shaped ass. His boy slept on, and Thomas reached around for lube, lathering himself up, and sliding into home. Newt was hot and tight around him, and he waited, holding his breath, as Newt shifted restlessly, but remaining sound asleep. 

Thomas began thrusting shallowly, and some distant part of him remembered it was a good thing Minho wasn’t in the house, because Thomas would probably rip his throat out. Everything smelt of him, and Newt, and that was the only thing he wanted.

‘Unngh, T-Tommy,’ Newt whined, sleep ruffled and confused, he turned his face further into the pillow, snuggling back to rest, as Thomas’ thrusts got harder, and deeper, hips slapping together hotly. He could feel it, his knot, and he growled

‘Mine.’ He hissed, nosing the back of Newt’s unguarded neck ‘Mine!’ 

Newt awoke this time, grasping the situation in seconds, and wriggling away breathlessly ‘you have to stretch me!’ He warned, eyes wide and desperate, and Thomas only blinked at him, angry that his mate had moved away. Newt slid back to him, pressing a kiss to his forehead ‘Prepare your Omega,’ he said instead, pointing to the lube ‘Otherwise you’ll hurt me when you try to force the knot in.’ 

The words ‘hurt’ and ‘force’ made Thomas’ heart hurt ‘No one hurts you!’ He promised petulantly, and Newt smiled at him 

‘I know. Because I have a big strong Alpha to protect me.’ 

That did it. Newt was suddenly pinned on his stomach, Thomas’ hand firm between his shoulder blades as his fingers began stretching Newt out. Eyes fixed with rapt amazement on his Omega’s hole. ‘Wanna fill you up,’ he whispered ‘want you to carry my children. Gonna protect you.’ Newt only gasped incoherently into the pillows, as four fingers now punched beautifully in and out of him ‘Rip Alby’s throat out,’ he growled ‘kill him. He likes you. But you’re mine.’ 

‘Yours. Only yours, forever.’ 

‘Soul mate.’ 

‘Yes, Tommy, bloody hell! Oh God! Yes!’ Newt cried. Thomas pulled out of the scorching heat and lined himself up, sliding in one move thrust. Newt rolled his hips back, feeling the knot against his cheeks. ‘Need it in me,’ he whispered, as Thomas kept firm hold of his hips ‘Please!’

How could Thomas deny him? He began thrusting harder, meaty slapping filling the room, as he tipped his neck back in pleasure. His Omega. All his. When he finally popped the knot in. both of them groaned. Newt’s rim convulsed around him like a satin hand, contractions gripping him, as he was milked, hot cum filling Newt’s hole deeply and staying plugged in, and Newt could only arch his back in complete bliss before slumping bonelessly against the bed. 

They stayed tied together, slick with sweat, as Thomas rearranged them, spooning Newt gently, nosing his Omega’s soft hair. ‘I’m the only knot you’ll ever take.’ Thomas whispered into his ear, and Newt sniffed tiredly, eyes crinkling fondly as he nodded. ‘Only mine. Because you’re Mine. And I love you.’ 

‘Love you more,’ he promised, hole clenching around the knot, earning another shot of cum to join the rest. 

…  
…  
…

‘There you are Tom-Tom!’ Minho chuckled, bursting in through the door to see Thomas sat on the black armchair with his laptop ‘Look at you, all calm and normal again. I take it you knotted him?’ Minho was grinning cheekily, and Thomas rolled his eyes as his friend looked around, spotting Newt asleep on the sofa. Minho jogged over to him, running his hands through Newt’s hair ‘Well he looks fine. You must not be very big,’ he winked, and Thomas sighed 

‘I was about to thank you for all your help lately, but I’ve decided not too.’ 

Minho chuckled, patting Thomas’ shoulder. ‘There’s this new guy on the track team. Name’s Gally, bit of a rough Alpha, but a damn good runner. He could smell Newt on me. The guys weird.’ 

Thomas frowned unhappily ‘why does everyone have to find Newt so attractive?’ 

Minho laughed ‘Because he is? But none of that matters, Greenie, all that matters if that Newt loves you, and next heat, you’ll be mated. Able to feel each others pain and joy. All that matters is that the both of you will be together forever.’ 

Thomas smiled warmly ‘Thanks Minho, that was really swe-‘

‘-And sex. Mustn’t forget you’ll have lots and lots of sex.’ 

Thomas sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOSH! 
> 
> Such lovely and wonderful comments and thank you thank you thank you, all simply fantastic ideas which I will get to as soon as I can! 
> 
> LOVE YOU!
> 
> x


End file.
